inuyasha fairys
by temari222
Summary: Kikyo and kagome are twins going to high school inuyasha kikyo crush kisses kagome thinking it was kikyo and let just say things get crazy rated M because you'll see why if you read byE.
1. What's frist l-o-v-e ?

**Hey so this is my 1st fanfiction so please give me fed back i'm not THAT good at english so some words will be misspelled but siri will help right siri ****_sorry i'm not going to help you dumb*** _****WELL FOR GET YOU TO! well on with the story **

**SUMMARY:**

**kikyo and kagome are twin's and love not being able to be told apart. But when Inuyasha kikyo's crush kisses kagome by accident will less just say that things get crazy how will this end BY READING IT TO FIND OUT**

KIKYO P.O.V

Now let see how did this all started oh yeah getting ready for are new life's, our mother and father died on a cold night and with that night I turned cold not letting anyone in. But kagome was so happy all the time and it killed me to see that, well anyway getting ready but on my uniform prev must of picked it this skirt is tooooooo short i guess tight well have to do. Were in a very advance school it an accomplishment ( wow that was a hard and big word to spell) the Kagome got in but it was really easy and now i'm bragging " KIKYO HURRY UP OR WELL BE LATE " my little sister said i was born first so i call her my little sister .

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Kikyo and kagome walked out and there new life has begun.

KAGOME P.O.V

Feudal Era Academy how in the world did i get in well i did this is going to be my living hell. Living Hell Academy, i'm more skilled with a bow and arrow then this if they had a test like that i'll be able to- " ow Kikyo why in the world did you stop walking" l followed her stare to see a boy with white hair messes white hair/ wearing the boy's uniform l looked over to kikyo again was she blushing no way

**NORMAL P.O.V**

kikyo walked up to him and said "hello i'm kikyo and i hope we get to know each other more " then she walked away with kagome in the back round you can hear people saying "wow she has a body" ' l wish see confessed to me" ' who was that "

* * *

**in class**

"okay class we have two new student's with us Kikyo, Kagome please come up" "so tell us about you self hobbies maybe what kind of anime you like to watch" "okay my name is kikyo just kikyo my favortie anime are attack on titan, madoka magica , gunslinger girl ,soul eater , dragon ball z, uta no prince sama, sailor moon, and mermaid melody, not to motion blue exorcist" " dang this girls a weird " said some kid " Oh and im also skilled with a bow and arrow" kikyo finished every on stared at her until inuyasha started to laugh "dude you just signed you death note" then every one was laughing

* * *

**At lunch **

"So kikyo were are we going to sit" kikyo looked around and she saw a table that looked like it still had seats left kikyo and kagome walked over there and sat down "HEY WHY ARE YOU SETTING AT THIS TALBE" a guy with a ponytail said " koga stop being annoying" said inuyasha " you ready to fight inuyasha"

**so how did you like it good right no ah man ** **it will get better and this is a KIKYO X INUYASHA fanfiction so if you don't like that pairing go on somewhere else thank you. And l hope the characters wasn't to ooc this has no plot so yeah next chapter my fav character is coming everyone spell it with me **

**S-E-S-S-H-O-M-A-R-U WHAT DEOS THAT SPELL? SESSHOMARU YAY well byE**


	2. the big fight

**HEY SO THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. IT JUST SO FUNNY WRITING THIS I REALLY WANT TO MAKE KIKYO A WEIRD YET SERIOUS CHARACTER **** AND THAT WILL BE FUNNY. I KNOW THE WAY I LEFT IT WAS BAD AND NOT A CLIFFHANGER BUT, IM JUST GOING TO WRITE THE STORY **

kikyo P.O.V

He was a,well i can't really tell what he is just that my heart racing when i see him the person named inuyasha. I was about to break the fight up, but a man with long, soft looking hair step in .He had tattoos on his face a crescent moon on his forehead, all of a sudden my body moved with out thinking i pointed at him and yell " SAIOR MOON-CHAN". The room fell quite he turned to me and smiled and said "finally someone understands my tattoo I SHESSHOMARU LOVE SAILOR MOON" so his name is shesshomaru I wonder what it meant but before i could ask him the question inuyasha yell "WHAT YOU GOT THAT TATTOO BECAUSE OF SAILOR MOON AND TO THINK I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL" all shesshomaru fangirls ran to inuyasha and started beating him up "YOU TAKE THAT BAKE HOW DEAR YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ARE KING"one girl said all of a sudden shesshomaru grabbed my hand and we dash to the halls.

**THIS WAS REALLY SHORT BUT I'M NOT EVEN SURE ANYONE IS EVEN READING IT SO (SIGH) IF I CAN SEE SOME COMMENTS THAT WOULD BE REALLY NICE BUT FOR NOW I'M NOT SURE IF I'LL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER **


End file.
